Foxy/Classic
Main = Foxy (also fully known as Foxy the Pirate'Scott Cawthon's Public Catalog - Page 31) is an animatronic pirate fox as well as an antagonist in the [[Five Nights at Freddy's (Franchise)|''Five Nights at Freddy's franchise]]. His starting location is behind the curtain in Pirate Cove, from which he will emerge and sprint towards the Office to attack the night guard on any given night if he is not monitored enough or monitored too much through the security camera. Unlike the other animatronics in the game, Foxy will hide for a while before coming to attack the night guard, depending on how much he is watched or not watched. Like the other animatronics, Foxy will try to forcefully stuff any human spotted after-hours into a Freddy Fazbear suit, resulting in death."Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." - Phone Guy, Night 1 Physical Appearance As his name suggests, Foxy is a large, animatronic fox with crimson, tattered fur. He has yellow eyes, red eyebrows, and three strings of hair from the top of his head. He has a hook for his right hand and his left hand has been worn down to the endoskeleton. He also bears an eye patch that is folded over his right eye, although he is usually seen with it above his eye rather than covering it. Unlike the stereotypical fox, Foxy doesn't have a tail. Foxy wears brown linen pants that are especially shredded at the legs. He appears to be damaged, as parts of his machinery are exposed. It can clearly be seen that both his legs, with the exception of his upper thighs, and his left hand is completely bare, exposing the metal endoskeleton underneath. His chest is ripped in various places, showing the endoskeleton beneath, and his arms and stomach are torn apart as well. He also seems to have a slightly droopy left eyelid. Like all of the other Fazbear characters, Foxy has a set of teeth. Foxy's teeth, however, appear to be the sharpest out of all the animatronics, being similar to those of an actual canine, while the other animatronics' teeth resemble human-like dentures or herbivorous teeth. It's also notable that, in keeping with the pirate motif, he has several golden teeth and also appears to have some teeth missing though this may be due to him needing repairs. He also has a hanging jaw; this is also likely due to him needing repairs. His ears are articulated, thus able to move back and forth and left to right. His upper jaw muzzle is speckled on the sides with black dots, indicating beard stubble or translucent whiskers. It is possible that these whiskers may have simply been removed due to disrepair. In Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, in Foxy's Parts and Service level, He is revealed to have control fuses in certain parts of his body, which allow his servos to properly function. Without said fuses or if there's a fuse in the wrong place, he malfunctions. Personality As Foxy's attraction title and voice would imply, Foxy's personality is that of a stereotypical pirate, often using pirate slang. Foxy's voice even resembles that of a Pirate's. One of his lines also suggests claustrophobia. According to a game over screen in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, Foxy is perceptive, and not easily deceived. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's Foxy is a unique character in the game because, unlike the other animatronics (excluding Freddy Fazbear), his movement pattern is entirely set. He starts at Pirate Cove, inside of the closed curtain, next peeking out of the curtain, then, starts to walk for the West Hall. However, once he becomes aggressive from either not being viewed enough or being monitored too much (starting from Night 3), he leaves Pirate Cove and rushes down the West Hall towards the Office. He does not appear anywhere else. Foxy hides behind his curtain in Pirate Cove throughout the game. Over the course of the night, the player must use the Monitor periodically. They must also monitor Pirate Cove in a balance between "too much" and "too little" to prevent Foxy from emerging from his curtain and sprinting towards the Office. This balance may be difficult to find, but it is essential for preventing Foxy from ending the night early. Foxy's attacks seem to be based on a timer, rather than being random. If Foxy's AI is set to 20 on Night 7 and Pirate Cove is never checked, he will always bang on the door at either 32 or 38-second intervals (tested on V1.1). This is because sometimes, when he retreats, he will immediately return to Phase 2 instead of going back behind the curtains. He is also much more active on the mobile version to compensate for shorter nights. He will sometimes run back when his A.I. levels are quite high. Phases # Initially, Foxy is completely hidden behind the curtain. # The curtain is parted slightly, allowing the player to view Foxy's face, upper half, and part of his bare legs. # Foxy has left from behind the curtain, and is now in front of the camera, shrouded in darkness, with the only indication of his presence being his glowing eyes and outline. His head is also tilted sharply to the left. # Foxy will precede his attack by leaving the curtains wide open. Sometimes, the sign reading "Sorry! Out of Order" will change to display the phrase "'''IT'S ME", a message commonly associated with hallucinations. Foxy himself is nowhere to be seen within Pirate Cove. At this point, if the Monitor is lowered immediately and the left door is closed, the player can then view CAM 2A to safely trigger Foxy's sprinting animation. # Foxy has now left Pirate Cove and will begin to rush to the night guard's location. When viewing the West Hall (on CAM 2A), the player will briefly see Foxy sprinting towards the security room. At this point, the player either must have already closed the door or must close it immediately, though they are very unlikely to succeed after having spotted his sprint. # If the player's attempt to block off the left doorway has succeeded, Foxy will bang on the door a few times, and then his position will reset back to behind the drapes in Pirate Cove (he can, however, reset straight to Phase 2 on the more difficult nights or settings). When Foxy bangs on the door, the player will lose a small portion of their power, the first time draining 1 percent of power, the second time draining 6 percent, third being 11 percent. If the player's attempt to close the left door has failed, Foxy will quickly lean into The Office and screech. The screen will then go to static, and will result in a "Game Over". Five Nights at Freddy's 2 In the prequel, Foxy appeared in his pre-rebuilt, disrepaired incarnation known as Withered Foxy, who is replaced by Mangle for improvement. After the second game's events, Withered Foxy is retrofitted into his original, classic form. The original Foxy also did appear in some death minigames, such as "Foxy Go! Go! Go!". Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Foxy returns in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, along with Withered Foxy. Like the other animatronics, he appears as one of the attractions at Fazbear's Fright. His remains can be seen at CAM 04 and his older model in the box of animatronic parts in the Office. His appearance does not affect gameplay and is only there for aesthetic purposes. His role is majorly replaced by his phantom counterpart Phantom Foxy. Foxy also makes an appearance in the end-of-night minigames. Upon completing each night, the player will be taken to a short minigame, with graphics similar to old Atari gaming systems, during which they must navigate through a map of the pizzeria from the first game. On the fourth night, the player will play as Foxy, standing outside the curtains of Pirate Cove. Upon exiting the Cove and trying to enter any other room, they will encounter what appears to be Shadow Freddy, instructing the player to follow it. It will lead them to a room in the east side of the building, and the player will see the remains of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica scattered on the floor from the previous minigames. Shadow Freddy will enter a room which is inaccessible to the player (they will receive an "ERR" message if they try to enter it). As in the previous minigames, if the player tries to walk away, Purple Guy will rush out and attack and dismantle Foxy, leaving his remains on the floor alongside the rest of the animatronics, and the minigame will abruptly end. During the end-of-night minigame on Night 5, Foxy's remains can be seen scattered throughout the same room he was dismantled in, alongside the remains of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. From the "Happiest Day" minigame, one of the children at the end of the minigame is seen wearing Foxy's mask. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Like most of the other original animatronics, Foxy himself does not make any major appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. The headless plushie of him can be seen in some minigames after completing each night. The other appearance is when he appears on the TV on the Night 2 minigame, on what is either an advertisement or a TV show titled "Fredbear & Friends!". In some minigames, the protagonist's older brother is seen wearing Foxy's mask. During gameplay, his plushie can appear in the Closet while Nightmare Foxy's active. Rather than appearing as himself, Foxy's role is majorly replaced with his nightmarish counterpart, Nightmare Foxy. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Although Foxy himself does not appear in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, he is replaced by his counterpart, Funtime Foxy. Funtime Foxy's recolored counterpart, Lolbit, can also appear in the game as a rare hallucination that occasionally replace Ennard's mask from the Primary Control Module as well as appearing in the Custom Night. Ultimate Custom Night Foxy returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Foxy resides in CAM 05 alongside Bonnie. Like in the original Five Nights at Freddy's, the player must check him (but only if the figurine on the player's desk has changed to him) to slow down his attack, or else he'll escape and reach the office. Once he's reached the office, he will take himself apart and his pieces will be slid in through any open door or vent. Once all of his pieces are in the office, he will reassemble himself and jumpscare the player. Alternatively, Foxy can be removed from the night (and Bonnie, if he's active as well) if the player buys the death coin and uses it on him. The challenges in which Foxy is present are as follows: *Old Friends *Chaos 3 Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Foxy returns once again as a major antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. He appears in all nights in FNAF 1 and shows up as one of repairable animatronics in the Parts and Service mode. He also appears in the FNAF 2 levels, standing at Night 2. Foxy also appears as a collectible action figure and plush when completing any night being able to see it in the Prize Counter. FNAF 1 Like the original game, Foxy hides in Pirate Cove throughout most of the game. The player has to constantly check on CAM 1C to see Foxy's current status. Foxy will often be seen peeking out his curtains as the shift goes on. The player also needs to balance the number of times they need to check on Foxy to prevent him from emerging. Failing to meet these requirements will result in Foxy moving out of Pirate Cove and running to the Office at full speed. The player must quickly shut the left door to halt his attack. Despite this, Foxy will regardless drain the Office's power supply (depending on how the number of times he sprints). If the player doesn't stop Foxy in time, then the latter will proceed to jumpscare them and ending the night. FNAF 2 For some unknown reason, Foxy in his original form appeared in the mode instead of his withered counterpart, who first appeared in the second game. In this mode, Foxy will regularly approach the Office with the intention of attacking them as the other toy animatronics will do so. He starts in the Parts/Service rooms, where he is visible on camera. Upon activating, Foxy will try to conceal himself before appearing in the Office's corridor. To fend him off, the player must activate the light button to send Foxy away. Doing so will successfully repel him, forcing Foxy to reset his pattern. However, failing to halt Foxy with light will result in a jumpscare, ending the night. Parts and Service Foxy has been out of commission for too long, and it's up to the player to fix him up so Pirate Cove can be reopened. First, the player must put Foxy's mask back on his endoskeleton head. Once his head is on, Foxy will begin to malfunction in the form of rapid body movements, and the player must keep an eye on him as they take fuses from numbered drawers and place them into specific slots in a specific order. For every fuse put in, Foxy will regain more control of his body. After putting all the fuses in, the player finishes off by putting Foxy's right eye back in it's socket. Putting a fuse in the wrong slot or placing the wrong-colored eye into Foxy's socket will result in him jumpscaring the player and forcing them to start over. |-| Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's Gameplay QBJASc2.png|Foxy peering out from behind the curtain at Pirate Cove. 338.png|Foxy emerging from the curtain, before heading to the Office. Foxy Before Sprinting.png|Foxy before sprinting, on the mobile version's Cheat Mode. Foxysprinthq.gif|Foxy sprinting down the West Hall towards the Office (click to animate). 536.png|Foxy's mugshot icon from the Custom Night menu. Brightened QBJASc2 bright.png|Foxy looking out from behind the curtain, brightened and saturated for clarity. 338 bright.png|Foxy emerging from behind the curtain, brightened and saturated for clarity. Foxyrunbrightened.gif|Foxy running down the West Hall, brightened and saturated for clarity (click to animate). Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Gameplay FoxySpriteWalkRight.gif|Foxy as he appears in one of the Death Minigames walking to the right (click to animate). FoxySpriteWalkLeft.gif|Foxy as he appears in one of the Death Minigames walking to the left (click to animate). GiveThemLifeFoxy.png|Foxy's head in the minigame, "Give Gifts, Give Life". Miscellaneous New Foxy.jpeg|The original Foxy peering out from his curtain along with Mangle in a teaser for the second game. FoxyDoll.png|Plushie of Foxy after completing the "Foxy Foxy" preset on the Custom Night. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Gameplay SpringtrapCam04B.png|Foxy's head being used as a lamp in CAM 04. HeadsGlowing.png|Foxy's head from the Bad Ending screen. Heads.png|Foxy's head from the Good Ending screen. Minigames Dismantled Foxy.png|Foxy's remains after William Afton dismantles him on Night 4's end-night minigame. Foxy_child.png|The child wearing Foxy's mask in the "Happiest Day" minigame. Foxy_mask.png|Foxy's mask in the "Happiest Day" minigame after the rest of the masked children disappeared. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Gameplay Nf 1.png|Foxy's plush version, found in the closet after Nightmare Foxy vanishes. Minigames Fredbear_and_Friends.gif|Foxy, among others, seen on "Fredbear & Friends!" commercial in the minigames (click to animate). FoxyMask.png|Foxy's mask being worn by the crying child's older brother in the minigames. Foxy_Bully.png|The crying child's older brother wearing Foxy's mask from the minigame after beating Night 5. Ultimate Custom Night Gameplay Foxy UCN.png|Foxy's mugshot from the main menu. 566.png|Foxy peeking out of Pirate's Cove, half of his body shown (1st phase). 565.png|Foxy revealing himself on Pirate's Cove (2nd phase). Foxy Pirate Cove.png|Foxy stepping out of Pirate's Cove (3rd phase). 596.png|Foxy preparing to sprint to the Player's Office (4th phase). Right Hall.png|The Foxy lamp seen on East Hall. UNC FNAF3 Office Light.png|A Foxy arcade cabinet from the FNaF 3-themed Office. Textures FOXYFIGURE.png|The Foxy figure that appears on the desk when Foxy is active. Foxy Head UCN.png|Texture of Foxy's head. Foxy Body UCN.png|Texture of Foxy's torso. Foxy Arm.png|Texture of Foxy's left arm. Foxy Hook UCN.png|Texture of Foxy's hook arm. Foxy Torso.png|Texture of Foxy's endoskeleton legs. Cutscenes FoxyAnime.png|Foxy from the "Bear of Vengeance" intermissions. FoxyLaugh.png|Foxy laughing from the "Bear of Vengeance" intermissions. FoxySerious.png|A serious Foxy from the "Bear of Vengeance" intermissions. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Gallery ICO Foxy.png|Foxy's icon on the monitor in the gallery. higherdefgalleryfoxy.png|Foxy's model from the Gallery (front). Foxygalleryside.png|Foxy's model from the Gallery (side). foxygallerybackhigherdef.png|Foxy's model from the Gallery (back). Gameplay Foxy ActionPose.png|Foxy cutout (front). Foxyvrplaceholderwikiuntilwegetfiles.gif|Foxy attacks the player on Nightmare Mode(click to animate). Foxy_run.gif|Foxy running to the player (click to animate). Foxy_hookswing.gif|Foxy swinging his arm in his repair mode (click to animate). Teasers Scottgames.com_teaser.jpg|Foxy from the FNaF VR teaser image. Helpwantedteaser2.jpg|Foxy as he appears in the box art for FNaF VR: Help Wanted. Alternate-FNaFVR-teaser.jpg|Foxy in the alternate box art for FNaF VR: Help Wanted. OhUbBva.jpg|Screenshot of Foxy from Help Wanted. VRFoxy1.jpg|An updated Screenshot of Foxy from Help Wanted. VRFoxy2.jpg|Another updated Screenshot of Foxy from Help Wanted. Prize Counter ICO PlushFoxy.png|The Foxy plushie in the Prize Counter. ICO ActionFigureFoxy.png|The Foxy action figure in the Prize Counter. Achievements StayPut-Trophy.png|Foxy in the Stay Put! achievement. ChokingHazard-Trophy.png|Foxy in the Choking Hazard achievement. Merchandise Gameplay FNaF-Monopoly.jpg|Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy on the FNaF Monopoly game. ULTIMATE GROUP.jpg|Foxy, along many others in the Ultimate Group Poster. FNaF Collectible Figurine Set 2.jpg|Foxy, Chica, Golden Freddy, and Endoskeleton (FNaF 2), from Funko's Collectible Figurine Set 2. Foxy-CollectiblePlush.jpg|Foxy plush by Funko Foxy-Animatronic-Plush.jpg|Foxy Animatronic plush. Foxy-FunkoPOP.jpg|Foxy Funko POP! FoxyPlush-Sanshee.png|Foxy plush by Sanshee. Foxy-Racer.jpg|Foxy Racer. Miscellaneous Thankyou.jpg|Foxy, featured with all (excluding the phantoms and shadows) of the other animatronics throughout the first four Five Nights at Freddy's installments. FNAFTheSilverEyes.jpg|Foxy, along with Bonnie and Chica, in the background for the novel, Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. Foxy merchandise.jpg| Foxy Official Render (Merchandise). FoxyAnniversary.jpg|A modelling screenshot of Foxy giving two thumbs up. FNaFFrightDome.jpg|Foxy, as seen from the FNaF: Fright Dome image. foxyfreddyfiles.png|Foxy as he appears in the book The Freddy Files FFPS Custom Night.jpg|Foxy, as he's introduced for Ultimate Custom Night. TheRide-Artwork3.jpg|Foxy, along with Freddy, Bonnie and Chica in a concept artwork for Five Nights at Freddy's: The Ride. TheRide-Artwork6.jpg|Foxy lunging out of Pirate Cove in a concept artwork for Five Nights at Freddy's: The Ride. Helpy FNAF1.gif|Foxy in Helpy's animation for the FNAF 1 section of the level select monitor of Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted (click to animate). Blacklight-Foxy_Eye.png|Foxy's unused blacklight eye texture. |-|Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's Foxy banging on the left office door after running down the West Hall. Foxy singing in Pirate Cove. He seems to sing this only if he is fully behind the curtain and not visible. It is unknown what triggers this sound file. Foxy running down the West Hall towards The Office. The scream all animatronics (excluding Golden Freddy) make when killing the night guard. The game cuts this clip off intentionally. Warning: Loud! Ultimate Custom Night Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Foxy's updated banging sound on the office door after running down the West Hall. Foxy's various mechanical sounds played in Parts and Service. Foxy running towards the player. The scream Foxy emits when attacking the player. This scream is shared with Plushtrap and Nightmare BB. Warning: Loud! |-|Trivia = Five Nights at Freddy's *On the mobile version, Foxy may reset back to phase 3 on later nights. *It seems that Foxy can move his eyepatch to cover and uncover his right eye at will. It is likely rigged to several joints to allow movement. It initially appears to not cover his eye; however, as he enters The Office, it is down, and, as he screeches, it is raised, exposing his eye. However, this may be due to it physically moving as he sprints towards the night guard. *Upon banging on the closed door after his sprint down the hallway, Foxy will drain a small portion of the player's power: one percent the first time, six percent the second time and eleven percent the third time. The amount of power drained increases by five percent with each subsequent attack. **Foxy is also one of the characters that can drain the power supply, the others being Funtime Foxy and Electrobab. *It was commonly theorized that Foxy was the animatronic responsible for The Bite of '87. His jaw appears broken, which could be a result of biting down on a customer, and his sharp teeth and elongated mouth make him the most capable of causing serious damage, though blunt teeth could still easily remove a large portion of a customer's brain. Another thought is that the force needed to rip through skin and bone would be too much for an animatronic jaw to handle, breaking it in the process. **It's also worth noting that, while rushing down the West Hall towards The Office, Foxy seems to chomp at the air. This may be because of weakened joints in his jaw causing it to snap due to his momentum. This theory could also explain why Foxy has been discontinued. **In the second game, however, he was stowed away in Parts/Service, and with the advent of Mangle, another possible culprit, he appears to be a very unlikely candidate for the bite. **In Five Nights at Freddy's 4, this theory was seemingly disproved since Fredbear (in the minigames) was thought to be responsible for the bite. However, It has been confirmed that the bite that happened in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 was actually the Bite of '83, so Foxy or Mangle could still be responsible for the Bite of '87. *It is quite rare to see Foxy on the first night, but this has been proven to be able to occur if the player does not check the cameras at all for about 1 minute and 15 seconds (less than an in-game hour on PC). Indeed, if the player employs the "Just close the Left Door" strategy and does absolutely nothing, it is possible that Foxy will attack twice or even three times. Should this happen, it will make Night 1 impossible to beat due Foxy draining power every time he knocks. *Foxy is typically a feminine name, though he's officially referred to as "he" by Phone Guy within the game. "The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don’t know." **He was also referred to as male by Scott Cawthon.There are four animatrons that can get you (although only three appear here in the screenshots). The chicken, "Chica", tries to get in from the right door. The rabbit, "Bonnie", approaches from the left. Freddy Fazbear himself only attacks if you run out of power before the night is over. The fourth robot is behind the curtain of Pirate Cove and remains hidden most of the time. '''He' becomes more active when the player doesn't check the cameras often, eventually causing him to run down the hall in a frenzy and into your office!'' - Scott Cawthon, Steam - July 9, 2014 @ 9:03 PM **The same model of Foxy is still referred to by Phone Guy in the second game as a male. **In addition, Bonnie also has a feminine name. *If the player notices that Pirate Cove is empty, there is a window of time in which one may close the door before viewing the West Hall and triggering Foxy's sprint (5 to 10 seconds). This technique may save a night when Foxy is particularly active; bypassing his trigger in this way will essentially render him harmless. *The only time the player can see Foxy in any sort of daytime light is during the Custom Night's A.I. customization screen. *Foxy is the only one of the main four animatronics to have a unique kill screen, as he appears in the doorway as opposed to biting directly in front of the night guard's face. The only other unique kill screen is that of Golden Freddy. **Therefore, Foxy from this game is the only animatronic in the entire series where his jumpscare doesn't involve attacking in front of the player's face. *In the game's files, there is a sound byte referred to as Pirate_song2. When viewed, this song is actually the "Dum Dum De Dum" song that can be heard several times throughout a playthrough. Foxy does apparently sing this, as the sound gets louder if the player views Pirate Cove. What triggers him to sing is unknown. **Foxy is the first animatronic from the series to sing, the second being Ballora. **He is also the first animatronic in the series to have voice acting, although this is through a stock sound, whose provider remains unknown. *Foxy may be in some ways based on the character Rolfe DeWolfe from the Rock-afire Explosion, ShowBiz Pizza Place's animatronic band, as both have their own stage apart from the other characters as well as both animatronics being animals part of the Canidae (foxes, wolves, dogs, etc.) family. *Foxy is the only animatronic who moves on camera, while the other animatronics only move when the cameras are off, the twitching seen from Bonnie and Chica being an exception. *Like Chica, Foxy does not appear during visual hallucinations. *Unlike the main animatronics, the screen does not shake when Foxy attacks the night guard. This is most likely due to the fact that Foxy screeches when he is leaning inside the door, not directly in the night guard's face like the other animatronics. *Foxy is one of the two animatronics not featured in the trailer, the other being Golden Freddy. *As with Chica, Foxy's black-glossy eyes are never seen. *Foxy is the only animatronic whose head isn't seen Backstage. It is likely due to the fact that he is discontinued. *Foxy is the only one of the four main animatronics to not have a purchasable in-game plushie on the Android version of the game. *Foxy's death animation can be canceled if the power runs out (see here). It can also be interrupted by other animatronics if they get in first. *As with the other animatronics, Foxy does not move in Pirate Cove whilst the player views the Monitor. *Foxy is possibly based on and/or inspired by Chuck E. Cheese's retired animatronic Foxy Colleen, since both are retired fox animatronics and share the same first name. *Foxy is the only animatronic whose voice can be heard undistorted when he sings at random times during the night. *In the third teaser picture for the second game, Foxy looks exactly like how he does in the first game, with the exception of his glossy-black eyes being shown. In the actual second game, however, he looks quite different. *In the trailer for the first game, Bonnie is shown running down the West Hall. However, in the final game, Foxy was given this ability, and Bonnie was given the ability to teleport along his attack route. It is speculated that this is because Scott wanted a "surprise animatronic." *Foxy is the only animatronic in the first game who has teeth on his upper jaw. *Foxy's singing can occasionally be heard before Freddy attacks when the power runs out, as seen here. *Foxy is the only character in the game who has a different color of eyelids, while the others have black. **He's also the only character to have different colored eyebrows. *From his render screenshot for the series' 2nd anniversary in which he gives two thumbs up, Foxy's armor suit-covers as well as shoulder pads are missing from his arms. **Foxy's hook from the right is replaced with another hand, allowing him to give double thumbs up. **This may simply be because the aforementioned picture was taken during development of the game, before the missing details/parts were added to the model. *Scott Cawthon created the model for Foxy during his 24 hour drive to visit Scott's in-laws in Summer 2014. The reason why Foxy's model looks "torn up" is because it was difficult to model a 3D-modeled character on a bumpy car ride, according to Scott.I actually modeled the Foxy character on my laptop while riding on a 24hr drive to visit my in-laws over the summer of 2014, it’s very difficult to model a 3D character on a bumpy car ride. Maybe this is why Foxy looks so torn up! While we were there visiting my kids got to experience Foxy’s jumpscare for the first time! - Scott Cawthon, from the FNaF3 newspaper after completing Nightmare. **Scott's kids also experienced Foxy's jumpscare for the first time. ***Foxy's creation was also based off one of Scott's son's ideas.Oh heck yes lol. My most memorable one was from when he was creating the first game - We were on a road trip to visit family in New York. On the way there, I actually helped create Foxy - I gave my dad design ideas and thoughts on how to better the character for spookiness, but when we got there he let me beta test the game for the first time. I was terrified, obviously, and the first jumpscare I ever got was by Chica - And it got me so bad, it literally made me flip over the chair and almost knock the laptop off the table. It was amazing lol. - One of Scott's sons, July 10, 2016. *During his jumpscare, an error shows his ears clip through the top of the door. **In the first few frames of his jumpscare, Foxy has golden teeth. However, after his jaws open, the golden teeth become white. *Foxy leaves immediately upon arriving at a closed door. This may be a bug, as he is gone even before the sound clip of him banging on the door has ended. *Sometimes, Foxy allow his XSCREAM sound byte to be heard in its entirety, instead of it being cut off. The same glitch can happen with Bonnie and with Freddy when the power has been fully drained. **Another interesting glitch is when Foxy peeks out of the curtain, but then goes back inside without sprinting to the Office. This glitch has only been seen in the mobile version. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 *Despite the events of Five Nights at Freddy's, Foxy looks incredibly unwithered. It is unknown why he is undamaged, although this could be due to minigame restrictions. *From the very first night, Phone Dude refer Foxy's head as a "crappy cosplay"."Uh... Now let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Foxy head! Which we think to be authentic... then again it might just be another crappy cosplay, and we found a desk fan, very old school - metal, though, so watch the fingers." - Phone Dude, Night 1 *Foxy is the only playable character in the end-of-night minigames that starts out somewhere other than the Show Stage, namely, Pirate Cove. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 *It is unknown why exactly the Foxy plush is missing its head, as it is the only plush missing a body part. Some possible explanations include: **It is possible that it may represent the child starting to hate Foxy due to his older brother scaring him using a Foxy mask. **It is possible that the Foxy mask the brother uses actually is the head from the Foxy plush, which would explain why it is missing from the plush. Although, it may be impossible because Foxy's plush appear too small for his head to use as a mask. **It is also possible that the Foxy plush having its head torn off may foreshadow the fate of the child after the Night 5 Minigame, having his head crushed by Fredbear. **It could also be part of the running gag of Foxy's counterparts being damaged in some way. Ultimate Custom Night * So far, Foxy is the only animatronic character in Ultimate Custom Night previously from the first game to have voice-acting. *Foxy's progression in between his phases is determined by the player's actions. If Foxy is active and the player idles in the office for a long time, then it is very likely that Foxy will have entered the office once they've put up the monitor. And if one of his pieces is inside the office, then, as long as the Foxy figurine is on the desk and the player idles in the office for a long time, then it is very likely that once the player puts up the monitor, Foxy will instantly skip to his full reassembly and jumpscare the player. *One of Foxy's quotes references both his mechanic in the original Five Nights at Freddy's, in which he would sprint down the west hallway, and his mechanic in Ultimate Custom Night in which he enters the office piece by piece. *Foxy, along with Bonnie, was one of the last characters to be programmed, being programmed at 100%. * Foxy's Voices.com page describes his character having a "thick Pirate's accent and a lot of personality and power. He sounds gravely and old, like an aged and weary soul but still full of fire and vinegar. " * Christopher McCullough, Foxy's voice provider, has uploaded a video of him singing Foxy's humming from the original game, it can be shown right " here". *On April 1st, Scott Cawthon supposedly added Foxy's mechanic (along with Nightmare Freddy and Phone Guy). However, the mechanic turned out to be an April Fool's joke, referencing the common theory of Foxy being a good guy back then in 2014. Somewhat ironically, this joke mechanic would later be modified and reused for Rockstar Foxy. ** The mechanic reads: “He will run into your office when things are looking dire and offer to help you. You can choose one of three ways for him to assist: He can block one door, clear the vents, or add 1% more power to your meter." * Foxy has four ways of getting into The Office - both doors and both vents. Along with Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare, and Nightmarionne, this gives him the most ways of getting to the player out of any animatronic in the entire series. *If one looks closely, Foxy's first phase is the exact same as his mugshot. *His mugshot is actually a closeup of the Foxy figurine seen on the desk in the Office. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted *When jumpscaring the player, Foxy emits the scream emitted by Plushtrap and Nightmare BB when they jumpscare the player in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. *Unlike becoming active starting from Night 2 in Five Nights at Freddy's, Foxy actually becomes active in Night 1 in the FNAF 1 level. *By turning Foxy to his back in the gallery, it is revealed that Foxy's back is exposed halfway from the top, revealing the back of his ribs. References Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Animatronics